1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting implement for removing plastic sealing strips from joints between reinforced concrete elements, which implement comprises a cutting blade adapted to be inserted into such joints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When the surfaces of reinforced concrete buildings are to be refinished, the plastic sealing strips contained in the expansion joints between adjacent reinforced concrete elements must be removed. As is apparent from U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,054, that practice previously involved an expensive and inconvenient operation.